


Broken Glass, Catching Up, and Seeing Green

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [12]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, the relationships are only mentioned in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Steph is seeing green as she learns about what Tim's been up to while she's been gone.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Stephanie Brown, Third Robin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Broken Glass, Catching Up, and Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Steph is the third Robin and the first dead Robin. Takes place after she returns.

Steph is seething, to put it mildly.

Her heart is pounding, her mind is racing, and she’s seeing green.

She’s seeing green, just shattered a mug in her bare hands, and when she looks up, Barbara Gordon is staring at her with wide, shocked eyes.

“Your eyes glowed green,” Barbara says.

“I…” Steph trails off. She tries to calm down, tries to reign it in. She tries to put her head in her hands, but Barbara stops her just in time, reminding her that she currently has broken glass in her hands, blood trailing down the palms. “I just… Why didn’t he tell me himself? And why would he do all these things?”

* * *

Let’s backtrack.

Barbara Gordon had declared herself in charge of helping Steph restore her memories and get caught up on what happened while she was gone, saying that the boys would be too biased.

It was a heavy ordeal, but if anyone could do it, it was Barbara Gordon.

Things were going smoothly, or as smoothly as they could, until the subject of Tim.

Specifically, the phrase “Tim became Robin after you died.”

Steph’s brain came to a screeching, confused halt.

In these sessions she had come to remember Tim as a civilian. A reckless civilian that followed her around while she was out as a vigilante, sure, but a civilian nonetheless. So the fact that Tim took up fighting after she died, under the mantle she died under? It just… it didn’t fit in her head.

So she grilled Barbara for more, learning about him joining the Titans in her place, him meeting her friends - her friends who died and were resurrected like her, looks like her, Bart, and Kon could start another club - and him eventually dating her friend Cassie.

Learning that Tim learned to move on while she was gone.

* * *

And ok, Steph knows that people eventually move on. She had been gone, what, two years? It made sense.

But how long did he wait before he slotted himself into her vigilante life? How long did he wait before he moved on romantically?

How long did he plan to go before he told her?

And she wanted to know the why. He saw her die in the line of duty, why would he throw himself into that deadly business, into the very same role, right after? He can’t have been well received, and he must have had to fight to prove himself day after day. What could have spurred him to make such a decision?

But even as she’s spiraling in that thought process, one thing sticks out in her mind: he had moved on to Cassie, and he hadn’t told her. And that had been what awakened the pit and scared Barbara.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
